


Avengers Family [Drabbles/One-shot]

by MisakiAshuraUchiha2495



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakiAshuraUchiha2495/pseuds/MisakiAshuraUchiha2495
Summary: Los vengadores son como una loca familia disfuncional... Solo que aun no lo saben. (?)
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. Días de sol

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stan Lee, Marvel y el UCM.
> 
> Advertencia: Pareja homosexual. "Incesto". Spoilers de IW y EG.

**-** **Días** **sin** **sol** **.-** ************

**_"_ ** **_Te_ ** **_lo_ ** **_prometo_ ** **_hermano_ ** **_,_ ** **_que_ ** **_el_ ** **_sol_ ** **_volverá_ ** **_a_ ** **_brillar_ ** **_sobre_ ** **_nosotros_ ** **_"_ ** ****************************************************

Eso fue lo que dijo ¿Desierto? No había día que no lo recordara y tuviese presente. Creer en eso mientras se aferraba a su frío cuerpo en el abismo del espacio fue lo único que lo encontró vivo hasta que fue encontrado.

_Mentiroso_ _._ Mordía sus labios con impotencia cada vez que recuerda ese momento, apenas instantes antes de que Thanos diese fin a todo junto al escalofriante crujir del cuello ajeno.

Nunca olvidaría eso, como tampoco lo haría con su promesa personal para olvidarse de esa absurda esperanza que el azabache hizo nacer en él.

No debió creerle. 

¡Era el Dios del engaño, por amor a Odin! Era obvio que solo era una mentira más junto a su último aliento.

Una mentira para que no se rindiera y siguiera dándolo todo, aun cuando ya no le quedaba nada.

Sin padres, sin compañeros, sin hogar, sin hermano...

Si le hubieran dicho que este era su futuro; confinado en un agujero miserable en la Tierra tras la más fatídica derrota que conoció el universo, ahogando sus penas en alcohol y dándole la espalda a lo que sea que no fueran carbohidratos; probablemente se hubiera reído en su cara y lo hubiera golpeado.

Ahora, Thor creía que era el final más digno para un Dios del trueno tan patético e insignificante.

¿Qué otra cosa haría? ¿Qué más debió hacer?

_**Debiste** _ _**apuntar** _ _**a** _ _**la** _ _**cabeza** _ _**.** _

_Ya_ _lo_ _hice_ _y_ _no_ _regresaste_ _tras_ _eso_ _¿O_ _sí_ _?_

Nadie lo hizo.

¿Qué más pudo hacer tras todo lo ocurrido? Era su más creciente y tortuosa duda mientras el helado amargor recorría su garganta, siendo quizás esta su última jarra del día.

Ya no las contaba.

¿Qué salió mal? ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así? Todo iba tan bien.

Demasiado como para durar ¿O no?

Casi parecía una broma cruel que el destino nunca se aburría de repetir. Desde mucho antes de ser atacados por aquel titan loco fue así.

Momentos felices que compartir, disputas absurdas que generaban distancia, reconciliaciones que nadie se esperaba y despedidas abruptas con sabor a muerte; todo para culminar con el típico momento feliz del reencuentro.

¿Cuántas veces él y Loki actuado toda esa locura? Ya para ese punto dejó la cuenta atrás. Para el rubio no era importante, solo valía ese último reencuentro.

Cuando los rencores eran olvidados, cuando aquel sentimiento infantil revivía y podían compartir sonrisas y miradas fugaces tras algunos tragos.

Tiempos dorados que ahora parecían espejismos en su mente. Siempre vivió creyendo que volvería a ellos sin importar qué, que el mañana brillaría tras una victoria casual y todo volvería a ser lo que fue.

Esta vez se equivocó, aferrarse a aquella esperanza fue lo que lo destruyó al fin y le hizo ver la realidad.

Los dioses nunca son felices, Thor. Ya iba siendo hora de entenderlo, y estos tiempos de llantos mudos y sin resurrecciones terminaron por dejar esos tatuados en su alma vacante entre la oscuridad de un incierto futuro.

No, el día del que Loki tanto hablaba ya nunca llegaría, no sin él.

\- Fuiste ... Fuiste un estúpido hasta en ese último respiro ¿Eh? -Rió, mas que nada porque no se permitiría llorar.– P-pero no más que yo ...

No se lo merecía, como tampoco merecía morir y ponerle fin a esta pesadilla llamada realidad.

_Mi_ _sol_ _..._ _Ya_ _no_ _está_ _aquí_ _..._

Él era su único sol, y ahora que fue extinguido, días con ese brillo y no existían.

Nunca volverían. 


	2. Pequeños placeres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Ningún personaje me pertenecen, todos son obra de Stan Lee y Marvel Comics. 
> 
> Advertencia: Pareja homosexual. Headcanons.

**-** **Pequeños** **placeres** **-** ********

  
Si había algo que Steve Rogers consideraba digno de agradecer en su extraña y larga vida, es que las delicias preparadas seguían siendo igual de exquisitas sin importar el paso de los años.

El pastel de manzana, las tartas de bayas o las galletas de chocolate, lo que era delicioso en su época aún podría seguir siéndolo en su actualidad, aunque a veces debiera buscar más, no todos los lugares afectados su mismo sazón.

Pero ... Lo valía después de todo.

Y quizás por eso mismo es que no podría culpar a algunos de sus allegados en ser ligeramente adictos a ellos.

En especial a cierto castaño que tardará un buen rato observándolo casi atragantarse con unas donas en el comedor, probablemente creyendo que nadie lo perdió.

 _Ya_ _van_ _casi_ _20_ _minutos_ _..._ Se suponía que había dirigido a la cocina de la Torre por una bebida tras su rutina de ejercicio, pero ya tenía cierto tiempo apenas observando desde un rincón de la sala al ingeniero devorar como si no hubiera mañana .

¿Dónde está esa media caja de donas? Ni idea, pero le preocupaba ese exceso de azúcar, ya no era un chiquillo de 17 años y no tenía tanta actividad como para quemar tanto dulce.

 _Tony_ _debería_ _cuidarse_ _más_ _._

Suspiró, preguntándose por un segundo como alguien tan listo pudo bajar su guardia tan fácil, pero tampoco le sorprendía del todo. Tony era muy peculiar con sus caprichos culposos, y aquellos azucarados no eran una excepción.

Sonrió, negando levemente con su cabeza a la vez que debatía entre tomarlo desprevenido mientras le ofrecía un vaso de leche o dejarlo ser para volver a su rutina, guardando así ese curioso momento como información útil para relucir en un futuro cercano ...

Como cuando el ingeniero lo acusaba de acabarse los cereales, por ejemplo.

 _Será_ _algo_ _gracioso_ _el_ _ver_ _su_ _cara_ _._ Pensó con diversión tras decidir finalmente, y es que Tony a veces pecaba de subestimar a otros, incluido.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales: Ando medio empalagosa. No me hagan caso (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finales: Ya llevaba tiempo con ganas de esto, y bueno... Al fin lo subí <3 
> 
> Gócenlo(Y lloren), sólo es el primero de muchos :3


End file.
